thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 15 - Collecting The Fourth Mask in the Iron Mountains for James
Here is part fifteen of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas arrives at the Iron Mountains, runs along the path, drops into a hole full of water, climbs up a net, shoots onto a purple lum, swings across, flies down to collect a green lum and some yellow lums, shoots two switches to switch off the electric beams, jumps down a hole to collect a green lum, and falls down another. He runs up the path, but is attacked by Sidney, who tries to shoot him, but fails when Thomas force throws him into the sea. Thomas manages to jump across without getting attacked by Norman, who fires flying bombs at him, climbs up to collect some golden fists, jumps over the river gaps, and rushes through a tunnel to collect a green lum, but is stopped by Den and Norman, and manages to knock both of them out into the sky with his mighty power shots. Thomas climbs up, shoots a cage, collects four more yellow lums, pulls a switch to open a door, runs through, and shoots Dart into the air with his mighty kick. Thomas climbs up, runs toward the edge, flies down to shoot a cage with more yellow lums, and knocks Arry into the sea. Thomas flies down the passage of the wooden boxes toward the water and lands onto a flying barrel. The balloon flies Thomas up into the sky before the engine jumps down. As Thomas lands safely, Bulstrode, riding a robot dinosaur is trying to search for the last mask, before Thomas runs up, and grabs onto a box to climb up, but slides down a slope, and comes to the bottom. He shoots a cage, only to come face to face with Diesel 10, who charges at him, but misses, and falls into the sea, when Thomas jumps over a gap before Thomas comes up to a sign and begins to read the letters) *Thomas: This room is reformantory for distrubing children. The gate is closed by some switches. I must free the kids at once. (runs up the stairs, hops onto a box, climbs up, slides down after getting a green lum, and lands on a walking shell. The shell runs up the gravity walls, then down the slope, to the left, down onto the two switches back and forth, only to free Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor, who run away, cheering and escaping. The shell takes Thomas all the way past Bulstrode riding the dinosaur and takes him over the gap where he jumps off and falls down into a hole below. Thomas looks around before he shoots Den into the air, jumps onto a platform to collect a yellow lum and a plum, throws the plum away, does the same, jumps up to collect the orange lum, runs back to swing onto the purple lum, collects another orange lum, and shoots Dart into the air after getting shot and losing one of his power fists. Thomas flies across unharmed, and jumps over another platform, runs through a passage way, then another, and jumps over two more until he comes across a wife of Edward, named Molly, who is crying sadly) *Molly: My babies... My babies... It's horrible! The pirates have taken all of my powers... ...to put them in the cages and the mines. My darling Edward tries to stop them... ...but the pirates have captured him too, and have taken him to their prison ship... (Thomas thinks for a moment, notices a prison ship, then pats Molly on the head, but jumps inside the prison ship, and sets off) *Thomas: Hmmmm... With this, I can get all the way to the mines. Don't worry, Molly. I'll bring your kids back. (Molly obeys. Thomas sets off on the prison ship, fires shots, and stops up at a mine to save Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam, who have lost their clothes, and want them back. Thomas sets off to another mine, but rounds the curve, and shoots a firing outpost in his way before it falls to pieces. Thomas's ship is given damage when he hits a wall. The ship goes on, shoots another outpost, and arrives at a mine where Thomas runs out, and picks up the clothing for the kids. The ship turns and heads back to the way Thomas came, but is given damage again by some pipes blocking the way, and continues on its way, hitting another outpost and arriving at another mine where Thomas picks up the shoes for the kids. The ship continues onward toward the next mine where Thomas arrives and picks up Percy's glasses. The ship is given more damage, and on its way back after hitting another outpost, spins out of control, and explodes, sending Thomas, Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor high up into the air. Thomas, having lost his gold fist, flies himself and the kids down next to Molly, who is still sad. Percy walks up to his mother and smiles. While Molly is fixing the prison boat, Percy taps her on the shoulder) *Percy: Mama? (Molly turns round and gasps) *Molly: My baby! (hugs into her as Thomas and the other engines arrive) *Thomas: Look, Molly! Here are the others! (Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor hug into Molly) Take the boat you fixed to go home. (Percy, still hugged by her mother, takes out the last mask, and shows it to Thomas, who turns around) *Percy: Thomas? Did you see what I found at the back of the mine? *Thomas: Why... it's the fourth mask!!! (Molly and her kids hop onto the boat and fly all the way back to the Edward village) *Molly: Good luck, Thomas! (Thomas waves goodbye to Molly, but raises the mask up into the air, and dissapears into James's hideout) *James: (grabs the mask from Thomas) At last, the final mask... Bravo, Thomas, you've brought me back. (places the mask onto the stone) The pirates won't last long. I will use my powers to destroy their fort... ...and rid the robots that infest it. Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invincible. But in the air, I'm as vulnerable as a new born. It is you, who will have to fight on the prison ship. I'm going to give you maximum energy. (rises the stone up into the air with him on top, and as the masks spin round in circles, they create a teleport for Thomas, as he walks forward) Now, go and find Diesel! (Thomas walks nervously up to the door and gulps) Go quickly, and have no fear. (Thomas obeys and is teleported by James to the prison ship as the stone he is on falls back onto the large stone above him) *Narrator: Diesel recieves a special guest from the mainland. (a ship arrives with an important visitor on board. The visitor arrives and bows to Diesel) *The General: Thomas poisioning your life? I've got the antidote for no problem. Equipped with this latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You may control him yourself, and put him in self pilot. He can kill, crush, tortue, destroy, pull ears... his legs are programmed to squash fleeing victims. In short, he does everything, except the dishes. Don't forget the name of this marvel: The Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *The General: Decide quickly. I have other clients waiting. *Devious Diesel: With this, I could destroy Thomas... crush him... smash him... I'll take it! *The General: You won't regret it. *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all there, count it if you like. *The General: Oh, I trust you! You won't be dissapointed! Category:UbiSoftFan94